Winx Club: Helping the kids from the Underworld
by animelover200
Summary: The Winx and the Specialists have to help the Jinx Club a group of 8 kids help save the underworld from the Company of Darkness. The Winx and Specialists have to learn from the children what it takes to become a family of friends
1. Chapter 1

The Winx Club (Including Roxy) and the Specialists were having a picnic by Lake Roccaluce. Roxy had gone to the Magix Dimension with the Winx after she finally got the nerve to go and attend Alfea.

"It feels good not to be fighting to save the universe, and have time to relax, have fun, and hang out with your friends" Flora said as she sipped her herbal tea.

"I have to agree with Flora, it does feel nice to finally have a time of peace," Riven said as he picked up a stone and made it skip across the water.

Roxy was playing with a rabbit that had gotten injured a few weeks ago. Bloom and Stella where talking about their wedding plans. Flora was picking flowers. Helia was sketching. Timmy and Tecna were making a shield made with technology and magic. Layla and Musa were listening to music/ coming up with a new song. Brandon was on the wind-raider. Sky was talking to his parents, and Artu was sleeping.

**3 Hours Later**

The Winx and the Specialists were eating their Lunch when Artu suddenly stood up and started to growl in the direction of the forest.

"Artu what's the matter?" Roxy asked her dog walking over to him. She placed her hand on his head and her hand glowed.

"Someone is here in the forest." Artu said after the spell took effect.

"Are you sure Artu?" Tecna asked checking on her laptop, "Because I can't locate them"

"I'm sure there's someone- No make that 10 people." Artu said as he sniffed the air

After he said that they all heard a branch break. The Specialists all stood in front of the girls.

"Who's there?" Sky asked, after a while he yelled, "Show you!"

Musa gasped as she heard 9 voices talking at once.

"What is it Musa?" Riven asked grabbing his girlfriend by her shoulders.

"There are 8 children and one adult all talking at once, but the adult sounds familiar…" Musa said as she trailed of

Then they all heard a girl voice ask, "Are you the Winx Club and the Specialists?"

"Who wants to know?" Bloom asked feeling suspicious

"We do" the girl said as she stepped out of the shadows along with 7 other kids and 2 adults wearing black cloaks with the hoods covering their faces.

"My name is Rayla, The princess of the Underworld," The girl said as she curtsied. She had black hair with purple highlights

"My name is Fay" A girl with strawberry blonde hair with black highlights, said

"My name is Mika" A girl with black hair and grey highlights said

"My name is Myla" A girl with blue hair and green highlights said

"My name's Makel" A boy with black hair said

"My name's Spencer" A boy with red hair said

"My name's Dan" A boy with brown hair said

"My name's Cal" A boy with blonde hair said

"And we are the Guardians of our realm" The all said in unison

"Whoa hold on a minute, all of _you_ are the Guardians of your realm?" Stella asked

"Yes. I know what all of you are thinking. Why would a bunch of _kids_ be the Guardians of a whole realm." Rayla said then she nudged Fay who in turn nudged Mika, who nudged Myla until they reached Dan. He pulled out a small computer and made a hologram appear.

"As you can see there are more people who are into the dark side than the light." Dan said just as the hologram disappeared.

"Oh!" Rayla exclaimed when a portal appeared behind her. She turned around and asked, "What are you doing here Tila?"

A female figure was seen and then there stood a girl with purple hair and black highlights.

"What can't I be here?" Tila asked then laughed as she said, "Now the reason I'm here is to bring destruction to this realm"

"You can't do it! You don't have those so called friends of your big sis" Rayla said as she started to glow black around her.

"Oh you trying to scare me lil' sis? By using your powers over the ghosts?" Tila asked, "Well I have news for you, I have those defeated by the Winx as my allies!"

Tila raised her hands and said, "By the powers of darkness arise Lord Darkar, Valtor, and the Wizards of the black Circle!"

Darkar, Valtor, and the Wizards of the Black Circle all appeared next to Tila.

Rayla yelled out, "Come on girls let's show them what we can do!"

Mika, Fay, and Myla nodded and then they said, "Jinx Believix!"

***Bloom Point of View***

I saw Rayla argue with this Tila girl and then we all gasped a she said, "You can't do it! You don't have those so called friends of yours big sis"

Then we were shocked to hear and see that Tila did indeed summon the people we have defeated.

I heard Rayla and the other three girls all say, "Jinx Believix!"

Rayla had a top similar to Stella's and a skirt just like mine only in black and purple. She also had Flora's wings

Mika had Flora's top and Layla's pants. She also had Musa's wings in black and grey

Fay had Tecna's Believix outfit but with Musa's boots, but in pink and black

Myla had Roxy's outfit with Layla's wings, in blue and green.

Rayla yelled out, "Tila! You can surrender now and we won't have to harm you"

"Ha! You think that just because you and your pathetic friends are the Guardians of our realm, you are invincible!" Tila said as her hands glowed purple with black around the edges. "I'll prove to you that you aren't as tough as you think! Magnetic Flare!"

The air around her got cold and then she sent a blast of energy towards Rayla.

"Ghost Beam!" Rayla yelled out and a black shield mixed with purple shot out of her hands and met with Tila's attack.

As she was struggling with trying to knock Tila out, I saw Ogron and the Wizards got Behind Tila and sent their magic through her.

"Fay, Mika, Myla, Rayla! Watch out!" I yelled and ran to push them out of the way.

I pushed them out of the way but took the brutality of the attack. It sent me flying until I hit a tree and fell to the ground.

I heard Sky and the others yell out, "Bloom!" before I lost consciousness.

***Mika Point of View***

I knew that when we transformed Tila would attack Rayla and Rayla would try to block it. Tila always targeted her just because she was her sister. The other two and me decided to wait and see if Rayla needed back up, which she never did when it came to her sister. We were so concentrated on Rayla that we failed to notice those creepy looking guys that called themselves The Wizard of The Black Circle, went behind Tila and gave her their magic.

We would have been hit if it hadn't been for the red headed girl. She pushed us out of the way after she warned us. We saw her get hit by the attack and fly backwards until she hit a tree and fell to the ground. Then the Winx and the Specialists all yelled out "Bloom!"

_So she is the one with the Dragon Fire_, I thought

Then the sound of laughter was heard. I turned to see Tila, those creepy dudes, Valtor, and Darkar all laughing

"There goes the Dragon Fire, finally extinguished" Valtor said.

All of a sudden Valtor was sent flying into the near by tree. I turned around to see the blonde girl in her Believix outfit.

"No on messes with my friend, Bloom!" the Blonde girl said

"Stella you shouldn't have done that!" A girl with short pink hair said

"Why?" Stella asked

"That's why!" A girl with light brown hair said as she pointed behind Stella.

I saw one of the many bloodhounds that Tila had as her army.

Rayla and the others saw it too because they dashed towards Stella.

Fay and me grabbed Stella by her arms and pulled her away from the bloodhound. Myla and Rayla did a convergence to destroy it.

"Ghost Blizzard!" Rayla and Myla yelled out and as they glowed. The bloodhound exploded into a pile of dust that sank into the earth. I shuddered as the dust went through.

**One Hour Later *No point of view***

"Ghost Howl!" Rayla yelled as she started to emit cries of pain and sorrow straight at the WBC (Wizard of The Back Circle)

They fell down on their knees.

Darkar came behind Rayla and was about to attack her when Musa yelled out, "Harmonic Attack!"

Darkar fell down in a heap of dust. He was still alive but Musa had hit him on his spine and that causes him to turn to dust.

Tila was the last one and she knew she wasn't going to win. She made eye contact with her sister and said, "This isn't over yet!"

Tila glowed and she disappeared taking the other villains with her.

Rayla and her friends walked towards were Bloom was.

Sky had her in his arms and Flora was checking for her pulse.

Flora's eyes got watery as she said, "There isn't any pulse"

Bloom was dead.


	2. Nabu and Daphne alive!

***Sky Point of View***

When I heard Flora say that Bloom had no pulse I felt as if my whole world had collapsed on me. I sat there not believing that Bloom was dead.

Everyone was crying, especially the girls. Then we all heard someone sigh and we turned to look at Rayla who had her hands on her hips. She was arguing with that boy with the black hair, Makel.

"Rayla it hasn't been 10 hours yet" Makel said

"So? _I_ brought back you-know-who after I brought the first one, which was, what _5_ _minutes_ afterwards." Rayla said

"It hasn't been 5 minutes yet," Dan said

"I don't care if it has or has not been 5 minutes yet! I'm going to help bring back Bloom before it's to late" Rayla said

"Fine! But if you feel weak afterwards don't say I didn't say so." Makel said

Rayla smiled and then she turned and looked towards us. "I can help bring Bloom back" she said

"You can?" Stella asked before I could

"Yes. Reason why is because I am the fairy of ghosts and their…_princess_…so that means I can do whatever I want." Rayla said

She walked towards me and asked, "Can you please step back a bit? I promise nothing will happen to her."

I reluctantly let go of Bloom and stepped back.

Rayla put her hands over blooms forehead. Rayla had put her back against the tree trunk and she was muttering to herself.

After a few minutes of nothing happening I was about to go and pull her away from my beloved Bloom when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see that it was Makel.

"I wouldn't go near her if I were you" he said then his eyes glowed, as did the other 6 kids. Then all of us gasped as we were seeing what the kids could see. There were ghosts surrounding them but at a distance. Then one of them flew over. It glowed orange. It settled itself inside of Bloom's body. Then Bloom opened her eyes.

I ran towards her. Rayla got up and leaned against the tree trunk. Bloom hugged me just as hard as I was hugging her.

"Uhh, Sky" I heard Stella say

"What?" I asked her as I turned to look at her

"Rayla looks like she isn't feeling too well" Stella said

I turned to stare at Rayla. She was holding her head with both hands as if she were in pain. She was also glowing black and purple. I was about to go and ask her what was wrong when Makel appeared besides her along with the other kids and the two adults.

He grabbed Rayla by her arm and then they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where did they go?" Layla asked

As if answering her question we all heard a scream and saw a beam of light farther away. Then that was the last thing we saw because everything went black.

**The Next Day *No Point of View***

The Winx and the Specialists all woke up in the Alfea's infirmary.

"Ugh, what happened?" Roxy asked as she sat up on her bed

"Don't know but I have a huge headache so don't talk!" Stella said holding her head

The others woke up. Musa jumped out of her bed then she ran towards the bathroom. They could all hear her throw up.

"Any of you remember what happened yesterday after we heard and saw that light?" Sky asked stretching.

No one did.

"I remember something," Musa said as she came back from the bathroom.

They all looked at her, waiting. She sat down on her bed and then continued, "I don't really know if I did but I think I saw…"

Musa fell silent.

"You saw what Musa?" Riven asked her gently

Musa didn't look at anyone in the eye as she said, "I thought I saw Nabu"

Everybody was dead silent. Finally Layla asked, "Where did you see him, Musa?"

"Next to you." Musa said uncertainly

"What do you mean next to me? I would have felt his presence!" Layla yelled at Musa

Musa looked up and said, "I saw him before I fainted! But my vision was all blurry that's why I'm not really sure if I did or didn't see him."

After that Layla was quiet as were the others. Ms. Faragonda came in later in the day and asked, "How do you all feel?"

"A lot better than this morning" They all said at the same time then laughed. They hardly jinxed each other.

Ms. Faragonda smiled then said, "If all of you are feeling better then come outside to the courtyard."

"Why?" Stella asked

Musa and Tecna were near the window that overlooked the courtyard. They both gasped and said, "We just found out why"

By that time Ms. Faragonda had left and the others stared at Musa and Tecna.

"What's the reason? Why do we have to go outside?" Sky asked

"All of our parents are there along with Griffin and Saladin" Tecna said

They all had questions as to why their parents were there and why they needed to see them. They got ready and walked outside to meet everybody.

They had said their hellos when they all heard a girl voice say, "Finally"

They all turned to see Rayla the other kids and the two adults near the Alfea Gates. Rayla continued as she said, "Took you a long time to recover from that sleeping spell that we gave you"

"It was you guys who did that to us?" Layla asked in an angry tone. She was angry because she may have been able to see Nabu if Musa had been correct about seeing him.

The kids all got a scared look to their eyes. They tried to act brave but then Fay asked in a quivering voice, "You won't ground us right?"

Layla saw the kids get near Fay and gave her reassurance that Layla was mad only because we gave them that spell. Fay nodded but she stood behind Rayla. Rayla had gone pale when Layla got mad.

"L-Layla? B-Bloom?" Rayla asked as she stared at them.

"Yes?" Layla and Bloom asked at the same time

"We want you t-" Rayla started to say but Makel cut her off saying, "It is actually for _all_ of you"

Rayla nodded and added, "Please don't think that this is an illusion because it's not"

Rayla nodded to the other adults who took off their hoods. Everyone gasped as they saw…

***Layla Point of View***

I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. I was sure that the kids were playing a trick on us because Nabu and Daphne were standing in front of all of us. _But how can they be here? They are dead, and there hasn't been anyone who died to come back 6 months after their death or 21 years for that fact_, I thought.

I got over the shock and asked them, "Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is it's not funny"

Rayla stared at me and said, "Please, Layla this isn't a joke"

I walked towards her and asked her again, "Is this a joke?" when she said the same thing I slapped her.

Rayla stumbled and fell down. Makel and the others got around her and started to talk at the same time.

After a while Rayla said, "Layla if you wish not to believe me then I'll prove to you that Nabu is right in front of you"

Rayla and Makel went towards Nabu and Daphne. Daphne had stayed put because she wanted to see her family's reaction. They too did not believe that she was really alive. Rayla grabbed Nabu's hand while Make grabbed Daphne's hand. They both lead them towards their parents. Makel took Daphne and then asked, "Daphne why were you a nymph?"

"I was a nymph because I became the protector of the Dragon Fire" Daphne said staring at her family as she said it.

Miriam and Bloom put their hands over their mouths then asked, "Daphne?"

Daphne smiled at them then she hugged them. Oritel hugged his family.

Rayla brought Nabu to his parents and then she asked him, "Did you have friends when you were a kid?"

"No, at home there were hardly any kids my age so I always spent my time with the guards." Nabu said

Nabu's mom got teary eyed and asked, "How is it possible for you to be back?"

Nabu gestured towards Rayla and said, "All thanks to her powers."

Rayla looked uncomfortable with all the attention.

I walked up to Nabu and gave him a big hug after he had said hello to his parents.

"Layla, I'm sorry for making you miserable these past 6 months." Nabu whispered in my ear

"It's o.k. At least your back" I told him

I heard someone cough and I broke away from Nabu to stare at Rayla. She smiled at me and asked; "Now you believe me?"

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you, for bringing Nabu back"

Rayla had been startled by my way of answering. Then she hugged me back and said, "Your welcome"

She let go of me and walked over to her friends. Fay asked, "Can we eat? I'm hungry"

Ms. Faragonda said that it was a good idea. And since it was a nice day out that we would eat outside.

I walked with Nabu towards the inside of the school and the kids followed along with all the families.

**After Dinner *No Point of View***

Everybody had just finished eating when Rayla asked, "What do you do for fun?"

Everybody stared at her. Makel who was sitting next to her nudged her in the ribs.

"They are adults, Rayla. They don't do anything for fun," Makel stated

"Who says we don't?" Musa asked him

"At home" Dan said. He was reading something from his computer. Fay was reading about their planet's history over his shoulder.

"What do you mean at home?" Oritel asked clearly startled by the answer

"Well… at home the adults only play with the children when it's a holiday or if they have babies" Spencer explained. He was making an airplane using the napkins on the table. Myla was playing with her napkin turning it into a bird then into a flower alternating back and forth.

The adults were silent until Sky asked, "Would you like to play something?"

The kids all looked up at him and said, "Yes! We would like to play something with you guys."

"So what do you want to play?" Stella asked

The kids talked to each other then Fay said, "We would like to play tag but as a challenge"

"Challenge?" Flora asked

"Yep. You have to catch us. You'll be in groups. And if you catch us and bring us back here we sty until someone comes and let's us all go. If you catch all of us in one go we have to do any dare that you give us" Rayla said

They all understood. The teams were by couples. Tecna and Timmy, along with both their parents would try to catch Mika. Stella and Brandon along with both their parents will try to catch Cal. Nabu and Layla along with their parents will try to catch Fay. Bloom and Sky will try to catch Spencer. Roxy, Musa and Riven will try to catch Rayla, Myla and Dan. Flora and Helia will try to catch Makel.


	3. start and end of the game

**The Start of The Game No *P.O.V***

"Ready?" Rayla asked them

They all nodded. Rayla and the Jinx Club were near the Alfea Gates and the Winx along with everybody else (except Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin. They were to stay and help the adults when they got back with the kids) were a bit back.

Rayla and Makel started to count.

"One" Rayla said

"Two" Makel said

"Three!" They both shouted in unison.

The kids ran towards the forest. The adults would give them a 5-minute advantage.

***Brandon P.O.V*/ The First Catch**

I saw the kids run into the forest. Tecna kept track of the time.

"We can go after them now" Tecna said as her computer started beeping.

The others went ahead of us. Stella and her dad were talking. My parents were completely confused as to why they had to go and catch the kids. And Stella's mom, Luna was walking a little bit in back of us.

"Mr. Drake, I hear that you were a very talented Specialist when you were young" I heard King Radius tell my father.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed that they were uncomfortable being with the King of Solaria. King Radius noticed this and said, "No need to feel uncomfortable around me. And don't worry about what I think of your son as my daughter's fiancé. He is a perfect match for my Stella"

Stella blushed and said, "Daddy, don't make Snu– Brandon's parent uncomfortable and don't make me blush!"

Radius and my parents laughed at that. I was laughing with them when I heard a slight rustle. Luna (Stella's Mom) and Stella who had been glaring at us saw me stop laughing.

"What's th–" Stella asked but I cut her off

"Keep on laughing. I think I found, what's his name?" I said

"Cal?" Stella asked

I nodded and I saw a happy glint in her eyes. I walked towards the bush and the others surrounded it. Stella was about to say something when we heard Cal say, "You fell for it!"

We turned around and saw him on top of a tree. He smiled down at us.

Stella smiled at him and said, "No we didn't. _You_ fell for ours"

We stared at her and then we heard someone say, "I really don't see how I'm going to be of much help, Stella"

"Amore, just tickle him." Stella said to her bonded pixie.

"But, he's going to fall" Amore protested.

"We'll catch him," Radius said

Amore just shrugged and tickled Cal. Cal started to laugh and try to get away from Amore. He stood up and was going to climb down for he knew that was how the pixie would stop tickling him, when the branch began to break. He stood still. Amore just flew towards Stella. The branch broke and Cal had just enough time to cling to the tree trunk. I was about to climb up and get him when he let go.

I heard Stella gasp and I caught him. Cal clung to me. Stella knew he was afraid and said, "It's o.k. You're okay now"

Cal nodded and then asked, "Can we go to the school? I don't feel like climbing tree's anymore"

We just nodded. We all headed towards the school.

**Oritel P.O.V**

Bloom, Daphne and Sky were talking about a way to capture Spencer. I was standing with Miriam who was talking to Sky's mom, Allis. Sky's dad Erendor was staring at the two.

I still couldn't believe that Daphne was alive. I was still pondering over this when Daphne stopped talking and looked up.

"What is it Daphne?" Miriam asked

Daphne looked at her mom and said, "I think I just found Spencer"

After she said that we heard a branch break. It fell right next to Daphne. We all looked up and saw Spencer staring at us.

"Sorry about that" He said, and then he smiled and jumped.

Miriam, Bloom, Daphne and Allis all gasped. Spencer made it to the other side and grabbed on to the branch. Spencer smiled and then he continued to jump from branch to branch, tree to tree.

Daphne took of running followed by Bloom, Sky, Miriam, Allis, and Erendor. I ran after them. Spencer jumped and was almost to the other tree when something grabbed him. He yelped and whatever had grabbed him landed on its feet with Spencer a few steps ahead of it.

Bloom saw the beast and said, "Oh no"

"What?" Sky asked her

"It's the beast that we had to defeat on our convergence test." Bloom said

The beast roared and was about to lunge at Spencer when Bloom threw a rock at it. It hit the beast on its head and it turned around.

Bloom threw another rock at it when it didn't pay attention to them. The beast just ignored it. It tried to grab Spencer in its teeth but Spencer somehow managed to take out his shield. He stuck that in between the beast's mouth. He got up and ran toward us. The beast managed to take the shield from its mouth. He roared and threw the shield at Spencer. It got Spencer on his ankle. He fell down. The beast ran towards Spencer and was about to reach him when I heard Bloom yell out, "Fire Arrow!"

Bloom's attack hit the beast on his head. It staggered but then it stood up right and charged at Bloom. Miriam threw a bolt of magic at it. Daphne threw two orbs of magic straight at it. Allis Just stood there. Sky ran and picked up Spencer. Both Erendor and I took out our swords and charged at the beast. Fortunately it was distracted by the attacks towards its head. We stabbed it and it exploded in a puff of smoke.

We both walked towards Sky who still had Spencer. I saw that Spencer was crying as Sky checked his ankle.

"It's not broken at least but it is sprained, we'll have to take you to the school infirmary" Sky said then looked towards Bloom, "Or we can heal it now"

Spencer thought about this. I smiled to myself when I saw that he had furrowed his eyebrows together, meaning that he had figured out what Sky meant. Spencer nodded his head and put up 2 fingers, indicating the second option. By that time he had the hiccups so he couldn't talk. Bloom smiled and placed her hands on his ankle. Her hands glowed blue and then I saw that Spencer's swelling was gone. Spencer smiled and then he hiccupped. We all laughed. Sky picked up Spencer and placed him on his shoulders.

"Sound's like someone got the hiccups and needs a glass of water," Bloom said

"Or…" Sky started and then pretended to fall over. Spencer's eyes went wide and he grabbed onto Sky's hair. Bloom laughed when Sky grimaced in pain. They all headed back towards Alfea.

***Tecla P.O.V***

I was sitting with my husband Milo right next to Timmy's parents, Timothy and Starla. Tecna and Timmy were using one of their inventions. They were still using it when they heard a rustle followed by a shriek. We all turned around and saw Mika. She came running out of a bush and ran straight towards Tecna and Timmy. She hugged Tecna clearly startling her with the reaction.

"There… is… a… weird…monster…after…me!" Mika said as she gasped for breath.

After she said that a monster came out. It was a mantichore but this one had giant teeth. It roared at us and then tried to attack Tecna, Timmy and Mika. Mika screamed and a green shield surrounded them. The mantichore hit the barrier and fell back. Tecna picked up Mika and ran towards us with Timmy following behind. The mantichore got up and hit the ground with its hoof. The ground split and Timmy tripped.

"Timmy!" Tecna said and then blasted the mantichore away from him.

Tecna glowed purple and transformed. Then I heard Mika yell out "Earth Stomp!"

She stomped the ground repeatedly and the mantichore fell inside the hole that was made. Tecna put a web around it. But Mika said, "Why don't we put you back inside the underworld?"

Her hands glowed green and she said, "Mud Slide!" The hole covered up.

Timmy got up and asked, "Why did you cover the hole?"

"That's a creature of the underworld which means that someone is after us again." Mika said, "If I was attacked then that means the others will too."

I stared at her and asked, "Are you the brains in the group?"

Mika laughed and said, "No, that's Dan's job, I just know when there's a type of scheme going on."

We all went back to Alfea. Mika told the others what happened and then she sent a message to the others. What they didn't know was that the Company of Darkness were waiting to attack them.


	4. Tila is back and a truth revealed

***No Point Of View***

Riven, Helia, Nabu, Layla, Roxy, Musa, Flora, Morgana, Klaus, and all the parents were all grouped together. They had gotten Mika's message and were waiting for the kids to show up. They all heard a rustle and Rayla came out running, followed by Makel, Fay, Dan, and Myla.

"We have to get to Alfea fast!" Rayla said

"Why?" Musa asked

"Because Mika to-" Rayla started to say but then fell to her knees.

Makel caught her and started shaking her gently, "Rayla! What is it? What do you see?"

"Alfea in ruins, Winx and Specialists defeated, the parents dead, us as slaves for Mother. Tila going to Mother to tell her about Mark. Mother telling her that she had ordered Mark to be killed after she had us in the dungeons." Rayla said then she yelled out, "Tila! Behind you! NO!"

Makel tried to calm her but she just kept screaming. Musa stepped forward and sung Rayla to sleep. Rayla stopped screaming and then fell asleep against Makel's shoulder.

"Let's hurry and if we make it in time the vision won't come true" Makel said.

They all rushed towards Alfea. Riven carried Rayla and as they reached Alfea Rayla woke up and said, "Tila's here"

After she said that there was a huge explosion followed by a lot of screaming.

They reached Alfea and Rayla jumped out of Riven's arms and yelled out, "Tila! Stop all of this at once!"

"Why? So you can kill me the same way your going to kill Mark?" Tila said after she had seen what Rayla had seen in her vision but it was wrong.

Rayla got angry and said, "You are as stupid as you look! Can't you see that Mother is using her for all of her dirty work?"

Tila was taken aback when Rayla said that. So were the others (except the Jinx Club). Then they all heard someone say, "Wow, Rayla that was harsh to your big sis"

A boy with bluish-blondish hair stepped out followed by a young man in his twenties. The Jinx Club and Rayla all said, "Mark! Your o.k."

Mark smiled and then he turned to Tila. His eyes had gone soft and he looked at her with a type of longing. Tila stared at him and then asked, "Is it really you?"

Mark walked towards her and said, "Yes"

Tila ran towards him. As she ran towards him she glowed and went back to her normal age. She was actually 3 years older than Rayla. Tila was actually 18 years old. Mark hugged her and then said aloud, "I love you, Tila"

Rayla and the rest of the Jinx Club glowed. They went back to being 15 years old.

***Musa Point Of View***

I gasped when I saw Rayla and the others glow and turn into teenagers in a matter of minutes.

I saw as Rayla ran towards Tila when Mark let her go. Both girls embraced and then I heard someone get ready to attack. I ran towards Rayla and Tila. I pulled them out of the way. Whoever it had been that attacked them cursed and then I heard Ogron say, "Why don't we get rid of that music fairy first?"

Rayla and Tila gasped and then yelled out, "No!"

I flinched away from them when they yelled. Who knew that yelling near a music fairy's ears would hurt _that_ much that it would cause her to flinch?

Rayla and Tila yelled out, "You will not harm her or the others!"

Mika, Fay, and Myla got close to us and said, "Believix!"

They transformed and they all said, "And if you try, you'll just get beaten up by us!"

Ogron laughed and then said, "By you pathetic teenagers?"

I saw Rayla tense slowly followed by the other girls. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Makel.

"You might want to get to the gates because they are about to get _really_ angry," He said with urgency

I got up and went towards the others. I turned around just in time to see Rayla and the rest of the girl's eyes go red. They joined hands and were about to attack the wizards when we all heard someone yell, "Ice Coffin!"

The girls were encased in a thick layer of ice. Icy showed up and smiled at us before racking her nails on the ice. Darcy and Stormy appeared nest to her. They all started to laugh. I heard the ice start to break and said, "Nice try!"

The others stared at me and then we all heard Myla yell out, "Snow Blizzard!"

They broke free of the ice and the Trix were encased in a sheet of snow. Then Rayla and Tila joined hands and said, "Ghost Attack!"

A spiral like attack of ghosts went around them and the other girls. The Wizards, Darkar, Valtor, and the Trix were carried away. Then Mika, Myla, and Fay did a convergence. The convergence caused the spiral to change to black and then it just vanished.

I heard Makel mutter, "Crap, the darkness is taking over them again"

***No Point Of View***

Rayla and Tila laughed along with the other girls. They gave each other high fives and the others could feel the dark energy radiating from them. Makel and Mark walked forward followed by the other boys. They each went to their girlfriends. The girls looked at them and attacked them. The boys were ready and blocked their attacks. Afterwards they each tackled the girl and held her down. Slowly each girl went back to normal… except for Rayla and Tila. They were both struggling with their boyfriends.

"Tila! Calm down!" Mark was telling her.

Tila just kept struggling against his grip. Rayla was covering her skin with a shield but that didn't work, the girls had taught them on how to pass right through the shields. Without any reason Tila went back to normal. Rayla kept struggling and finally got out of Makel's grip. She went airborne and then suddenly grabbed her head. She fell towards the ground and would have injured herself if it hadn't been for Nabu's magic.

Nabu slowly put her back to the ground. Once his magic stopped surrounding her, she moaned in pain. Makel made his way over. He kneeled besides her and asked, "What's the matter?"

Rayla looked at him in the eye and whispered, "The Fairy of Destiny, The Fairy of Prophecy, The Fairy of Rebirth, The Fairy of Magic and The Fairy of Transformations… their going to show up… but they need someone to use as their power source."

After she said that she gasped and glowed a bright purple. She levitated a little. Then the Council of Fairies appeared.

The Fairy of Destiny (Alwyn) was all purple with a simple dress and the lightest, almost transparent, purple imaginable for her wings. The Fairy of Prophecy (Maly) was all red with an almost fancy dress and the lightest red for her wings. The Fairy of Rebirth (Rasta) was all white, her wings were hardly visible. The Fairy of Magic (Kristal) was red with blue-green. She had a frilly dress of blue on one side and red on the other. Her wings were a light green. The Fairy of Transformation (Zay) was a mixture of colors. Her outfit was of a professional style. Her wings were a mixture of light colors.

Maly looked at all of them. Her eyes searched for someone and landed on Musa's father, Hoboe. She smiled at him and asked, "Hoboe Melody, so nice to see you again. The last time I saw you was when you had your little… tantrum"

Hoboe stared at her and then before he could say anything, Alwyn continued, "I have some news for you, that you would like very much."

Maly made a circular motion with her hand and an image appeared. It was the castle of Princess Galatea. Musa gasped when she saw Galatea in peasant clothes. The King and Queen told something to her and she nodded. She started to sing but her voice was off key. The king and queen didn't pay attention to her after a while. They started talking and they all heard the queen say, "Matt, don't you think it's time we forgive our son, Hoboe?"

The King nodded and said, "We were foolish to have exiled him from the castle"

Then the King turned to look _straight_ at Hoboe and said, "Son, I know you can hear me, I just want to tell you that we want you to be king, or for your daughter to become queen"

Hoboe said, "_Hai_"

The image disappeared and then another one came up. Flora, Miele and her parents gasped. It was Lynphea, and the castle. The King and Queen looked straight at them and said, "We were wrong to exile your grandmother, Kiki from the castle, we want you to be the new royal family of Lynphea."

Then it was the same for Tecna. She was the princess of Zenith. Her parents had gotten married when they were still in the royal family but wanted to live normal lives. They finished and then Alwyn said, "We not only came to put you on the right path but to warn you of the dangers ahead. All of your destinies, Winx, Specialists, and the Jinx, are intertwined."

"You will fight against the Queen of the Underworld, bring back to life the mermaids, and become a family of…" Alwyn said but stopped. She turned around and stared at Rayla. She nodded once and said, "We will meet again, we would stay longer to give you the details but we must not weaken our power source beyond repair"

The council disappeared but Rasta stayed and said, "She will be weak. A good day of rest and plenty of orange juice will be enough to bring back her strength"

Then she too disappeared and then Rayla stopped glowing. She tried to say something but she went unconscious. Tila ran to her sister's side and felt her forehead.

"She has a fever." Tila said and then muttered, "Why would they use her? They have always used 2 fairies as a power source"

Miss Faragonda made her way over to them and said, "She'll need to stay here, so she can recover"

Tila and Mark exchanged a glance and said, "We all need a place to sleep, since going back to our realm is out of the question."

Miss Faragonda thought about it and then said, "You may stay here until she recovers and then you must go back home and sort things out with your Mother"

"But w-" Tila said but stopped when Miss Faragonda gave her a stern look.

Everybody stayed at Alfea for the night.

**I submitted this chapter on my friend Beatriz's birthday. Happy B-day Beatriz from your friend animelover200:)**


	5. The Next Day

***The Next Day~ Rayla Point Of View***

I opened my eyes to see my boyfriend Makel staring at me. I smiled at him when I felt someone squeeze my left hand and I turned to see Tila. I smiled at her. I sat up on the bed and asked, "Were are the Winx and Specialists?"

"Outside, the hallway talking about what happened yesterday," Makel told me when I clearly had asked Tila.

Tila smiled at my being silent then sighed. I stared at her and then heard what she was hearing.

"How do we know this isn't some type of trick?" Riven asked.

"I'm telling you it's not a trick! I meet the Council before when I was… _sleeping_." Nabu said

"That's your opinion. I say that we should kick those kids out of here before we get into a big mess" Riven said

I sighed and then said, "You do know we can hear you?"

I heard Nabu chuckle. The Winx and Specialist came inside, along with the parents and the Headmaster/mistress. Fortunately the room was big. I looked at the other members of my group and said, "We came here not only to bring back Nabu and Daphne, who sacrificed themselves to save a realm or a person, but to ask for your help."

"Our help for what?" Bloom asked

"To save our planet. We may be the Guardians of our Realm, but our Queen has our army under her control. We may also have achieved the Believix transformation but it wasn't enough to free our people. The Believix energy only works to make people believe in magic." I said

"Our King is sheltered with some of the villagers that managed to escape from our Queen's grasp. Before we could get there, we were ambushed and separated. Tila got brainwashed. She would only follow our Queen's orders. What the Queen forgot to remember was that declaring your love to your soul mate… well, that's the greatest defiance there is." Fay said with a smile

"What you saw yesterday… with our eyes turning red… that was our… dark half. Almost like being corrupted. We hardly ever turned and used our dark powers in the past… but ever since the Queen took over the planet, we've been having trouble controlling our dark half." Myla said as she twirled a piece of her hair

"What is the name of your King? And this Queen?" Faragonda asked us.

"The King's name is Alexander. The Queen's name is Sandraline" Mika told them.

"And where are your parents? Are they sheltered or under the control of Lady Sandraline?" Griffin asked us

"At the shelter" we all said

"Why do they allow you to be guardians of a realm? It can be pretty dangerous" Musa said

"Well… Tila and Rayla are the daughters of Alexander and Sandraline. And our parents are part of the Army, so they trust us to be able to protect our home planet." Makel said

"You mean to say that it's your own Mother who's taken control of your planet?" Tecna asked

"Yes… but we _know_ that Mother is under a spell. She was a kind-hearted person. Whenever someone in the village came to us with a family problem she would go and talk to them." I said

"Yeah. Remember how she talked to us about Mark and Makel? When we first started to know we had feelings for them?" Tila asked me

"Yep. She was always there to give us advice. I wonder what made her…" I trailed off as I suddenly recalled something.

"Tila? Did you know if Dad gave Mom a necklace that was shaped as a star with a black center and purple and red tips?" I asked her

"No… if I remember correctly it was a gift from a friend in the Wizards Region. Although… most of mom's friends would come and deliver it to her directly or by messenger… not by postal." Tila said

"Did you get a good look at the name or address?" I asked her

"No. Although it had the crest that belongs to Uncle Peter" Tila told me

"Uncle Peter? But he gave the throne to Uncle Marcus. You don't think it was Uncle Peter who gave mom the necklace do you?" I asked

Tila shook her head. "It had a strange aura coming from it. Like a concealing spell."

"Concealing spell?" We all asked

"Calvin! He's the only one in the family that mastered the concealing spell!" Mika said as she snapped her fingers.

"But why would he want our Mother to take over the realm?" Tila asked her

I was staring at my sister when I felt as if someone sliced my hands. I looked down and bit back a scream. Carved into my hands was the star that hung around my mother's neck.

"Guys?" I asked as I held up my hands.

"What? How did that? OW!" Tila said

I looked at her hands and saw the same star. The others got the star as well.

"What's going on? Why are we getting the star on our hands?" Makel asked

"Because we almost figured it out. I bet whoever it is, doesn't want us to thwart his plans." I said then yelped

A zigzag pattern appeared on each point of the star going around and over my whole hand.

"Andrew!" Tila and I yelled at the same time.

"What is it? Dammit! Not that star again!" He said as he came over to us.

"What do you mean again?" I asked

"Later. Right now…" he said

His hands glowed and my hands stopped hurting. He only made it up to Mika when he collapsed. Makel and Mark caught him and sat him down. I got off the bed and motioned for them to put him there. Once Andrew was on the bed, I made a waving motion and my backpack appeared. I opened up the small pouch and took out a packet of our energy drink. I got a cup and poured the mix inside of it.

I placed my hand over the cup and then it was full with half of the mix and my magic. I had Makel hold Andrew's head up and sip by sip, made him drink the drink. Andrew's eyes opened and he groaned. He was going to sit up but Makel and I both pushed him back down.

"Rest Andrew. But first tell me how you did that spell. Fay, Dan, Cal, Myla, and Spencer still need to have that star removed." I told him

"No. You can't do it. The star doesn't vanish, its concealed. I'm the one that's concealing it and preventing it from taking over all of you" Andrew said

"What? But… but… if you do that you'll die! No one can suppress a spell or anything for long!" I said

"Rayla. You forget that next to your Father I am the second strongest Wizard, both physically and magically." Andrew said with a chuckle

"Fine… but drink some more of the energy drink before you finish suppressing that… star." I told him as I made another drink.

"After." he told me.

He finished suppressing the stars on the remaining 5 group members and he drank the energy drink when he asked, "Have you told them you'll be needing a place to stay?"

"No" we all answered.

"Why can't you take care off them?" Riven asked

"Because there are people who would stop at nothing to take us back to Mother… dead or alive." I said

"Also because even if Uncle Andrew took care of us, we would always be on the run. Our Father also wants us to have a 'normal' life." Tila added

"So he thought that the Winx Club and their boyfriends could take care of us. Although that would be a waste, we _can_ take care of ourselves." Mika said as she stared at them

"Mika, you know perfectly well we _need_ them to take care of us… if Father trust them to be able to keep us under the radar, then so be it." I said

"But… here's the thing, you have to_ 'adopt_' us." Fay said

"Adopt you?" Flora asked us

"Yes. We know that the Winx have a pet shop and are a band. The Specialists work at The Frutti Music Bar. It's the perfect way to conceal us." Tila said

"How are we going to make the adoption papers?" Stella asked us

"Well… there is a place on Earth where children from our realm can go and live normal lives. We can tell our friend Mallory, she's the one that takes care of everyone, that our King wants us to be adopted by you guys." Fay said from where she had sat down on the floor fiddling with a necklace.

"What you doing?" I asked her

"A charm necklace." she said as she finished putting her magic on the water drop that hanged from the sea green pearls. "I put a location spell and an emotion spell on the water drop. Any emotion will be in control. It'll also help convey your powers." Fay said as she put it away.

"Why are you- oh. For your adoptive mom right?" Tila asked

Fay nodded. I turned towards the Winx and said, "Our Father asked us to make some charm necklaces with our magic. It'll be the color of what they like and what their powers are. It'll have a location spell and what our magic is."

The Winx nodded. After a few minutes of silence Makel broke the silence.

"So… you'll consider adopting us?" Makel asked

"I'm okay with adopting one or two of you." Flora said as she turned to look at Helia.

"I'll go with what you want, my angel" he said as he kissed her cheek

The rest of the girls and the guys looked at each other and nodded. We all smiled. I was going to say something else when a messenger appeared in front of me.

"My lady, you and the rest of the Jinx _must_ go to Earth," the messenger said

"Why?" I asked

"The Queen has located you, due to that star." the messenger said

"What!" We all yelled at the same time.

"Okay. Tell my Father that we will go to Earth." I said

"Any place in particular?" the messenger asked

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why would you ask me that? Father and all the messengers know where we would go." I asked

"Umm… well… uhh" the messenger stuttered

"You aren't one of the King's messengers!" Mika said

"I am! I just forgot where you…" the messenger was saying when I brought a finger to my mouth.

The messenger fell silent. His mouth moved but no sound came out. I smirked. Mika smiled and said, "Ghost messenger. That means the Queen is wanting to know where we are."

I looked at Tila and she came up to the messenger and made him stare into her eyes. Her eyes glowed purple. She raised her right hand and placed it over the messenger's head.

"You will remember nothing of this encounter. Go back to your mistress and tell her that you were unable to locate us, that we had already left the Magic Dimension" Tila said in alluring tone.

The messenger said yes and once Tila let go of him, he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well. Looks like we have to leave the Magic Dimension." Myla said with a sigh.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

"We'll go with you." Bloom said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay. But go to your… home first. Here's the address to the orphanage." I told her as I gave her the address.

"Okay. See you in Gardenia." Bloom said as we all got in a circle.

"Ready?" I asked

"For action!" Fay, Mika, Myla and Tila said

"Jinx Believix!" we shouted in unison.

Once we were in our fairy form Tila looked at us and said, "Jinx Zoomix!"

Our Zoomix wings appeared and we teleported to the orphanage. We landed inside the storage room. Once there Mallory came in to the room carrying a baby girl. Mallory smiled at us and said, "Great timing. You came in here right after the inspections person left."

"That was a close call!" I said then we all laughed.

The inspections people would always come whenever we were bound to make a visit. One day by accident we teleported right as the inspector was turning away. We had to erase his memory of what he saw and he decided to quit a few days after, due to having started 'forgetting' his visits to our orphanage. The King and the Queen had gotten mad at us but they did say that an accident was bound to happen.

"Okay. So, Mallory we talked to the Winx and their boyfriends and they agreed to adopt us. Can you start with the papers?" I told her

"Already done. Your Father sent a messenger and gave me the list." Mallory said as she shifted her weight.

I nodded and we all walked out of the storage room. Fay went and walked next to Mallory, making silly faces at the baby. The baby smiled and started to make cooing noises.

"Want to carry her?" Mallory asked her.

Fay nodded and once she had the baby in her arms, walked ahead towards the nursery. We told Mallory that when the Winx and Andrew got here that she send them to the Nursery after they finished with the paperwork. Once inside the nursery we each helped change the babies diapers and fed them. We were playing with them when someone cleared their throat.

We looked up and smiled at Andrew and our 'adoptive' parents. Mallory came in and for the sake of acting normal said, "Here are your adoptive children. They are very well mannered and can help take care of younger children."

"Thank you Miss Mallory. Well go and take our children to their new home." Andrew said with a smile.

We lulled the babies to sleep and put them in their cribs. We grabbed our backpacks and headed outside. We walked to a pet shop and went to the second floor.

"Well, this is our place. Make yourselves comfortable" Bloom said as we put our bags in a pile near the door.

"Okay. So care to tell us who's with who? Father told us to pick names from a hat and whichever Winx name came out that couple would be our parents." I said

"Okay. Tila and Rayla, you girls are with Musa and Riven." Andrew told us

Tila and I looked at each other before saying, "I'm the favorite!"

"Neither of you are the favorite until we get to know each other better" Riven said

"We know," I said with a sheepish grin.

"Makel and Mark you are with Flora and Helia. Mika your with Tecna and Timmy. Cal you are with Stella and Brandon. Spencer your with Bloom and Sky. Fay your with Layla and Nabu. And lastly, Myla and Dan are with Roxy and me." Andrew finished saying.

"Why do I have to be with you?" Roxy asked him

"Because you won't be able to handle these twins alone. They are tough to keep up with." Andrew said and to prove his point both Myla and Dan started to argue with each other over who would get the most attention.

"Myla and Dan! Quit it! Seriously, you two act like your 5 year olds instead of 15!" I snapped

"Well we never had parents of our own! Unlike the rest of you we're really adopted and they don't care about us!" Myla snapped back

"Doesn't mean you should argue right in front of your new adoptive mom." I retorted

Both stuck their tongues out at me. I glared at them.

"Okay. That was awkward." Brandon said

"Sorry. We're pretty wound up about getting adopted again." Myla and Dan said at the same time.

"Well no point in telling this to you later anymore." Andrew said as he brought out a piece of paper.

"What is that?" We all asked

He smiled at us before showing us the paper. We all groaned.

***Andrew P.O.V***

All the kids groaned when I showed them the paper. It was the picture of the school they were going to attend.

"Do we really _have_ to go to school?" Rayla asked me

"Yes. Your Father chose the school and created some transcripts that Mallory gave us to show that you had lived at the orphanage since you were 1 and 4 year olds." I told them

"Come on Andrew can we please not go to school?" Fay asked me giving me her Bambi eyes.

"That won't work Fay. Besides I have to follow the Kings orders." I told them

They groaned.

"Great! Going to school with a bunch of stuck up people. They won't like us for how we dress! And don't tell me no, Andrew! I've seen it already! They'll hate us." Rayla said

"If you show of that you're extremely well fit, then yes they'll hate you." I told them

"Not helping!" they all snapped at me.

"Just pointing out the obvious," I said holding my hands up

"When do we start?" Mika asked

"Next Monday. Which gives us time to buy you school supplies and everything you will need. Be thankful the school doesn't wear uniforms," I informed them

"Good. Okay, casting school aside for now, where are we going to sleep and live in?" Tila asked

"That building next to where the specialists live. Well all of you will have a flat. Good thing it's 8 stories tall. That means you'll have a whole floor to practice in whenever you want," I said

"Really? Yeah!" they said as they high fived each other and the girls bumped their hips against each other's.

"What about when this is over? The Winx will have their apartment but we have to pay the rent for ours. We won't get the same one afterwards" Sky said

"Hmm. I hadn't thought about that," I told him

"Well…" Rayla said

"We made a deal with the King…" Mika continued

"What kind of deal?" I asked

"That if we grew to like the Winx and Specialists as our adoptive parent then we could keep living with them. Even if we do, we'll have to be keeping up with what's going on back home." Makel finished

"So if you guys grew attached to us, you'd go as far as living with us _and_ taking care of you're planet?" Bloom asked them

They nodded. "We've dealt with doing things at the same time, so it's no big challenge. Besides, there are new Guardian Fairies graduating next year. They are trustworthy." Tila said

"Tila, that's if any one of us gets… married to our soul mate. And you remember what happened to Sally and Mike." Mark told her

"Right. I forgot. But I do know one of us is going to form the bond soon," Tila coed as she stared at Rayla and Makel causing the others to look at them.

"What are you staring at?" they both said then blushed as they looked away from each other.

"Oh! They're blushing!" Fay said as she clapped her hands.

"Fay's clapping…" Dan said then trailed off

"That means that Rayla and Makel are deeply in love!" Mika and Myla squealed

"Hey! All of you are too!" Rayla said

"But not as much as you guys. We haven't done everything you guys have, if you get my drift" Mark said

"Yo! Not cool! We haven't done _any_ of what you're hinting!" Makel said

"Not even French Kissing? Playing footsie underneath the table?" Tila was saying when Rayla clamped both hands over her sister's mouth.

"Tila! If Father were here he would have grounded you for life, for talking about _my_ personal life!" Rayla said as she let go of her sister.

"So you have done those two!" Tila said with a triumphant smile.

Rayla and Makel's eyes widened as they finally realized that Tila had tricked them.

"Okay. Let's go to the apartment building and then you can choose which floor you want to live in." I said jumping in to save Rayla and Makel from any further embarrassment.

"Aww! Andrew we were having fun embarrassing Rayla and Makel!" the rest of the Jinx Club members whined.

"Hey! I practically took care of you guys when you started to train. I know when it's time to call it quits." I told them.

They grumbled and Rayla mouthed a thank you to me. They grabbed their bags and we headed to the apartment building. Once there Rayla said, "Race you to the 8th floor!"

She took off running up the stairs. The other kids followed her. I chuckled.

"Come on let's follow them. You are going to see them in action." I said as I climbed the stairs and looking up from the side.

Rayla, Tila, Mika, and Dan were tied for first place. Mika stood on the rail and started to climb the stairs by jumping from the sidewalls of the stairs. We finally made it up the stairs and into the 8th floor. They stopped inside the room and looked around.

"Why is it already furnished?" Mika asked

"It was agreed that the 8th floor would be the training room." I said

They all looked at each other before saying thank you. They ran towards the rope section and started climbing to the top. They made it to the top of the rope and Rayla wrapped her leg around the rope and once everyone except Makel was down on the ground, she asked for a blunt sword. Makel did the same. Once they each had their swords, they started to fight. Rayla was fighting upside down while Makel was upright. After a while Makel made Rayla drop her sword and Rayla fell from the rope. Dan caught her and placed her on the mat.

"Okay. Enough fighting. We still have to see which floor you guy's will be living in." I said when they were about to practice again

They started to whine. I sighed and had to promise that I would practice with them right after we chose the rooms and had lunch. We went to the seventh floor and I said, "This floor has 3 rooms… actually all the floors have 3 rooms in each. 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and dining room"

"I want this floor! It has a great view of the sky! I know that the sun will shine through here in the morning and in the evening." Rayla said and Tila nodded.

Musa and Riven were about to object when I cut in.

"I think it's a great idea since both Rayla and Tila need to have some source of light near them." I said.

"Why do they need a source of light near them?" Musa asked

"Death or submission to our powers." Rayla and Tila said with a dead tone.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked them

"You know how each Guardian Fairy becomes one with the whole Magical Dimension?" Rayla asked

All the Winx nodded.

"Well our graduation was different from yours. We did become one with the whole Magical Dimension but we also became one with our magic. If we were to make a blood test, the doctors would see a slight glow in our blood cells," Rayla said. "We learned the hard way that we _have_ to be or have something that will keep our magic from killing or making us… zombies of ourselves."

All the girls shuddered.

"For us two we have to be near a source of light. We're both the Fairy of Ghosts, but the difference is that I'm Life and she's Death." Rayla continued.

"We were on a mission, to find the Orb of Magic that belongs to Kristal, the Fairy of Magic. We had found the cavern where it was being kept, when the robbers made the lights go out," Tila paused taking a deep breath. "At first we weren't affected but after we had all the robbers tied up, Rayla was going to grab the orb when she crumpled to the ground."

"I ran up to her, to see what was wrong. When I saw her… she was convulsing and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head," Makel said as he shuddered. "That's one image that I wish to forget"

"We were walking out of there, using the Orb as a light when I… fainted" Tila said

"You didn't faint." Mark piped up.

"What?" Tila asked him

"You didn't faint. You just stopped causing me to bump into you. I fell but you just stayed there standing. When I got up and took a good look into your eyes…" Mark shuddered. "They were empty. There appeared to be no life inside of you."

"We came out of the cavern and once the sun's rays touched them, they snapped out of whatever had happened to them. They didn't remember anything after whatever happened to them." Fay said

"We told the King and Queen about it, but it was the Council that explained it to us. Ever since then we have been careful when we were on missions. Fay would have a charm on her that would help her control her own emotions as well as those around her. Mika has a necklace that limits how much of the Earth she should use. Myla has a flask of water, so she could pour a little over herself. Rayla and Tila have to create an orb of light but it only lasts for that mission." Cal finished

Musa and Riven glanced at each other and said, "We'll live on this floor then."

Rayla and Tila smiled at them and asked, "Will we have our own room and you guys in the same room or us in the same room and you guys in your own room?"

"Umm. I want to have my own room for now." Musa said

"Okay. We call the one with the windows!" They both said and ran into the room at the end of the hall.

I held up my hand, causing everyone to stare at me. I counted down and once I was at zero, the room was filled with a bright light and once it died down, the room was furnished.

Musa turned to me and asked, "Where did the furniture come from?"

"Once you choose which floor you'll live in, the rooms will be furnished by themselves depending on your character." I said

Tila and Rayla came into the room and motioned for Fay, Mika and Myla to come look at their room. The boys followed them but came back after a while.

"They started looking through the clothes. We got out before they could start modeling their clothes." Makel said

"Girls! We need to get the others settled in! You can model clothes after!" I said chuckling.

The girls came in and they were talking about a punk rock outfit that Rayla had found on her side of the closet. We went through all the rooms and this was how everyone was settled in: Stella and Brandon were on the 6th floor. They both decided to sleep in the same room and Spencer got the room next to them. Flora and Helia got the 5th floor and were going to sleep in the same room because Flora wanted Makel and Mark to have their own rooms. They were going to argue but Flora insisted and they said thank you. Layla and Nabu got the 4th floor. They were going to sleep in the same room and Fay got the room that had a bathroom in it. Tecna and Timmy got the 3rd floor. Bloom and Sky got the 1st floor. Roxy wanted the second floor so I agreed.

After we had all settled in Rayla asked me, "So what is the name of that school were going to? We didn't get a good look at it."

"Of course you didn't. You started whining when you saw the picture of the school." Roxy said with a smile

"What? Can't we argue? We went to school since we were 3 and graduated early because we kept practicing and studying for our exams." Fay said

"Chill. You guys are going to New Rome High." I told them

"New Rome High? What's their mascot a laurel?" Rayla asked

"It doesn't matter what the school name is the students got to choose the mascot. It's a ghost." I told them

"A ghost as a mascot? So there are people that dress in goth style at the school?" They all asked me

"Yes. What made you think it was a… never mind," I was going to ask but dropped it.

"Well the school had the cheerleaders on it and Dan looked up the school website. They only had the preps in the pictures" Rayla explained

"Well just so you know. Not all of them will be bad. Go to school and _try_ to make a good impression on them" I begged them

"We'll try. But we won't promise that if they bug one of us, they will get a lesson" Dan said as the others nodded in agreement.

I groaned. "Okay. At least try not to beat people to a pulp. Your Father would blame _me_ for giving you a bad attitude."

"Okay. We'll try not to fight anytime they bug us," Rayla said

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Come on girls! Let's go see each other's closets!" Tila said and they ran towards Myla and Dan's bedroom.

"This is going to take a while," Dan said as he brought out his laptop.

I nodded in agreement and the Winx girls got up and went to the kitchen to make us lunch.


End file.
